


twit fic 9

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29





	twit fic 9

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

25 year old inexperienced omega will going into heat with 55 year old experienced alpha hannibal.  
will’s had sex before but he always spends his heats alone. he doesn’t trust anyone to take care of him. he holes up in his bedroom and a friend takes the dogs for a week.  
then he meets hannibal. attractive, older, rich, (seemingly) stable alpha. he’s never wanted someone so badly before in his life.  
hannibal who quietly scents him when they’re alone in his office. will manages to contain himself until he *knows* he’s in pre-heat. he’s warm all the time, clothes irritate him, his nesting instinct is in overdrive, and he doesn’t want to leave his house.  
except he still makes his appointment with hannibal. hannibal knows as soon as will enters the room. offers to drive him home, arrange care for the dogs. hannibal treats him gently, touching his cheek and the back of his neck with tenderness. will accepts. his legs are shaking.  
hannibal wraps will up in one of his own coats. the overwhelming scent of calm alpha makes will whimper in a way he would usually be ashamed of. hannibal guides him to his car with a hand on his lower back.  
they make it to will’s house without incident. hannibal ushers will into his bedroom, tells him to get comfortable, that he’ll take care of the dogs and bring will some water.  
will strips himself bare before wrapping himself in hannibal’s coat again. it’s soft and warm and smells so fucking good. the sound of hannibal’s voice from downstairs calms him.  
when hannibal returns, he doesn’t flinch at the sight of a naked omega in his coat. he helps will drink slowly, his hands shaking now. hannibal assures will he’ll leave soon, he just wants to be sure will is okay first.  
will is quiet at first. when he asks hannibal to stay, his voice is soft. hannibal makes him ask again, a hand carefully placed on the back of his neck, grip firm but not overly so. authoritative.  
hannibal can’t deny him. will admits he’s never had a partner for his heat before, and hannibal assures him that he’ll take perfect care of him. will doesn’t hesitate to believe him.  
will spends the next week in bliss. hannibal makes sure he drinks, has a few easy to handle meals, bathes him, and fucks him within an inch of insanity.  
will has more orgasms than he can count. hannibal fucks him and knots him as much as he can. it’s impressive how he keeps up with will, especially since he’s 30 years older than the omega.  
when will’s heat breaks, they’re both covered in sweat. will is stuffed full of hannibal’s knot and his cum. he’s never felt as content as he does with his cheek resting on hannibal’s chest, the alpha’s fingers gently stroking his back.


End file.
